1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush gasket according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
In one embodiment of a brush gasket according to the prior art [FIG. 1], a supporting wall of the carrier body has the function of supporting the brush fibers against the force originating from the pressure on the high-pressure side and of thereby keeping sealing losses lower. The higher the pressure on the high-pressure side, the smaller the gap between the supporting wall and the opposite component must be, in order to ensure that the brushes, that is to say the fibers forming them, do not spring back too far and thus give rise to a sealing gap which is too large.
In such a brush gasket, however, it is not possible to fall below a clearance which is necessary on account of the installation stipulations or the thermal and rotor-dynamic conditions. However, this clearance may be too large for the pressure ratios on the high-pressure and the low-pressure sides and, in particular, may increase in size during the operating period.